Memorias
by BethMcLennon
Summary: ¡Feliz 3 de Enero! (Atrasado XD jiji) Un pequeño one-shot acerca de lo que Sam recuerda de los momentos clave en su relación con Freddie ¡Entren y lean para saber lo que piensa Sam después de 5 años! :3 Comenten, agreguen a favoritos y todas esas cosas lindas que hacen aquí n.n


**A mí no me pertenece iCarly ni sus personajes… Solo esta estúpida y sensual historia n.n Espero les guste ¡Feliz 3 de enero! (atrasado XD)**

_**Memorias.**_

**PDV Sam.**

Es gracioso como las cosas pueden cambiar en cinco años… Y pensar que hace un año Carly se fue a Italia con su padre y que yo me mudé a Los Ángeles. Han pasado dos años y medio desde que Freddie y yo terminamos… Todo parece tan irreal.

Enero tres de 2009; mi primer beso. Si lo pienso ahora, sé que solo éramos unos niños cuando ocurrió todo eso. Freddie y yo éramos unos ignorantes en el asunto. Yo era ignorante de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Apenas empezábamos a ser adolescentes, si me preguntan a mí, respondería que tal vez éramos un poco precoces. Rio ante el recuerdo de la desesperación por obtener ese maldito beso. Supongo que ya estaba escrito. Probablemente si no hubiéramos compartido ese primer beso aquella noche, hace ya cinco años, no hubiéramos llegado a tener esa relación novio-novia.

Vivir en LA ha sido bastante bueno para mí, debo decir. He llegado a ganar paciencia (La cual no poseía, PARA NADA) Solía odiar a los niños pequeños, o de cualquier edad si es eso lo que importa. Solía desesperarme con las actitudes infantiles que tienen los niños. Pero ahora que tengo el trabajo como niñera, me doy cuenta que son muy útiles. Son pequeños y todos los creen inocentes y pueden robar comida para Mamá ¿qué? Maduré mentalmente, dudo que mi estómago una vez lo haga. Me va bien, Cat y yo conseguimos un muy buen sueldo y en el último año he conseguido tener un total de cinco citas. Con chicos diferentes. Pero ninguno llena mis necesidades. Nadie como _él. _

Es tonto como una sola persona pueda cambiar tu vida por completo. Qué pueda hacerte ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. Que _esa _persona sea la que te haga hiperventilar. Que haga querer golpear una pared con tu puño. Que quieras agarrarla del cuello de su camisa y besarlo hasta morir. Que provoque lo peor y lo mejor en ti al mismo tiempo. Que _esa _persona al estar a miles de kilómetros de ti haga que te sientas miserable. Y lo que es peor:

Saber que _esa _persona es tú _persona._

Pensar que Freddie jamás ha dejado mi mente desde aquella noche de Enero…

Recuerdo que esa noche estaba haciendo un poco de frío pero que por la adrenalina que corría por mis venas sentía más calor que frío. Y pensé que era estúpido de Freddie por no traer algo puesto. Cuando regresé a mi casa, me tumbé en mi cama y no pude dormir esa noche. Me sentía tonta. Me sentía tan niña, tan adolescente.

Cuando Carly descubrió que Freddie y yo nos habíamos besado, me sentía desnuda, sentía que como si ella hubiera descubierto mis sentimientos hacia él. Cuando ella preguntó si habíamos disfrutado del beso, sabía que no podía decir nada al respecto, ya que si lo hacía vomitaría la verdad. No podía permitirme ser rechazada.

El día que encontré a mi mejor amiga y al niño que me gustaba, bailando en los Licuados Locos, sentía que una pequeña daga atravesaba mi pecho. Tiempo después pasó lo del camión de tacos y empezaron a andar. Nada de lo que había sufrido en mi vida dolía más que eso. Me sentía traicionada y estúpida por siquiera pensar que yo, Sam Puckett, tenía una oportunidad con ese niño al que yo solía llama _Tonto._ La relación que ambos poseían me parecía tonta y que estaba mal. Sabía que de una forma u otra Freddie terminaría herido y que ya nada sería igual si eso sucedía. Evitar que eso sucediera era lo mejor, aunque sabía que de todos modos Freddie sufriría por no tener a la Mujer de sus sueños.

Los años pasaron y yo ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer la noche del encierro. Lo guapo que se veía Freddie debajo de la luz del farol del edificio. Recuerdo que él trataba de encaminarme hacia el buen camino del amor y del racionamiento. Diciendo que estaba bien abrirme y decir mis sentimientos a _esa _persona, que todos nos asustamos cuando pensamos que _esa_ persona nos va a rechazar. _Matar o morir en el intento. Vive como si fuera el último de tus días._ Eran los pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando lo agarré de los hombros y estrellé mis labios a los de Freddie. Sentía que perdía un gran peso de mis hombros pero que uno mucho más pesado llegaba cuando él no me besaba. La alegría llegó por fin a mi vida cuando Freddie expresó sus sentimientos en ese centro psiquiátrico. Peleábamos mucho, 24/7. Y aunque sabía que eso no era nada normal, me gustaba, me hacía sentir viva, feliz y enamorada. Me volví mucho más egoísta, no quería que ninguna otra mujer se acercará a él (u hombre). El amor que sentía por Freddie me cegó por lo que ÉL sentía. No me di cuenta que él no se sentía del todo bien con la relación. Fue hasta esa noche en el elevador en la que mi ceguera cesó. Tenía que dejarlo ir. Tenía que dejarlo ser feliz con quien quisiera.

"Te amo" Fue lo que me puso a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pensé que tal vez Freddie estaba luchando por la relación. Decirle lo que sentía era lo correcto, a mi parecer.

Cuando me enteré que Freddie volvía a tener sentimientos por Carly, me hizo sentir que caía en un pozo sin fin. Sentirme usada. Pero… Creía que yo podía llegar a ser normal y sería así la forma de recuperarlo.

Freddie mencionó todas mis imperfecciones el día en que lo despidieron de la PearStore, hizo que mi pequeño mundo en mi cabeza hiciera de ese día un día festivo… ¡Freddie actuaba anormal! Yo trataba de actuar civilizadamente y él no tanto. Esperé a que él hiciera algo…

Cuando lo llamé por teléfono para pedirle el favor con lo de Carly y el baile con su padre, y me preguntó que si quería regresar con él… No podía bajar de la gran nube en la que me encontraba. Actuar normal y sin ninguna emoción era la clave para tenerlo de regresa.

Tonta de mí. Muy tonta de mí.

Ilusionarme por nada. Sentir que miles de cuchillos, agujas, caer sobre mí cuando vi que levantaba sus puños en victoria cuando Carly lo besó el día que se marchó a Italia. Corrí. No quería que me vieran.

Jamás se lo mencioné. A nadie.

No culpaba a ninguno de los dos, al fin y al cabo eso era lo que quería para _mi tonto. _

Nuestras vidas han tomado un giro impresionante desde el último tiempo que nos vimos. He hablado con Carly por vídeo llamadas, ella me dice que ir con su padre a Italia ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que ha tomado en su vida. Dice que extraña a horrores Seattle pero que lo que más extraña es hacer iCarly con todo el crew: Gibby, ella, _Freddie _y yo. Dice también que conoció a un muchacho en la universidad en la que asiste. Su nombre es Aarón; lleva con Aarón casi siete meses. Los mejores siete meses de su vida, según me cuenta. Estoy feliz por ella, ¡en serio! Me alegra bastante que mi mejor amiga por fin haya encontrado a un buen hombre.

"_I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late, too late, oh, oh." _Suena de repente mi celular. El indicador de llamadas marca al número como desconocido.

"¿Diga?" Contestó insegura.

"Es lindo escuchar tu voz después de un año" ríe

"¿Freddie?" Preguntó confusa. "¿Por qué llamas de otro número? Olvida eso. ¿Por qué llamar cuando me puedes mandar un mensaje por Splashface?" Digo confusa.

"No lo sé… quería escuchar tu voz." Puedo jurar que en este momento Freddie está usando esa egocéntrica sonrisa, rodar mis ojos me es imposible ante ese pensamiento.

"No cambias" digo soltando una risa junto con un suspiro.

"No sabes que se cumple hoy, ¿verdad?" Dice misterioso. No me puedo hacer ilusiones… ¿un momento de debilidad?

"Tu dímelo a mí"

"Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde esa fría noche en la escalera de incendios" No puedo creer que lo recordará.

"Si mi memoria no me falla, creo que ambos juramos no hablar sobre eso" reí ante lo irónico de la situación

"Después de haber salido por dos meses, no creo que eso importe ya… Escucha, Sam, me dieron vacaciones por las fiestas en la escuela… ¿Te apetece un café?"

"¿Estás en Los Ángeles?" La sonrisa más grande que había tenido en dos años creció de repente en mi rosto.

"Así es, señorita" Afirmó.

"Freddie, yo…"

"Cállate y abre tu ventana" ¿Acaso Fredward Benso acaba de callarme? Camino hacia mi ventana y lentamente la abro. Asomo mi cabeza y no veo a nadie.

"¿Sam?" La voz de Cat suena de repente y mi cabeza choca con la orilla de la ventana.

"Ouch" El golpe fue fuerte pero no lo demasiado para dejar un chichón o algo por el estilo. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto un poco molesta por el golpe.

"Alguien vino a visitarte" Dice dulce con una sonrisa. Mis cejas se juntan y muerdo mi labio inferior. Sigo a Cat hacia la sala de estar.

Mis ojos se abren como plato cuando lo veo parado ahí en el medio de la sala, dirigiéndome una gran sonrisa.

"¿Nos vamos?" Pregunta ofreciéndome su brazo. Asiento tímidamente con mi cabeza y tomo de su brazo.

Salimos de la casa y se detiene antes de llegar al coche rojo enfrente de nosotros. Se voltea hacia mí e inclina su cabeza y posa sus labios en mi mejilla y pone su frente en el costado de la mía. Oigo que sonríe y que suspira.

"Perdóname, Sam, por todo"

Nuevas memorias se formarán después de esto. ¿Buenos? ¿Malos? solo Dios los sabe y yo estoy conforme con eso.

Fin.

**Hola! Ok, ok, yo sé que esto fue ayer, pero por circunstancias de la vida no lo pude subir D: (bueno y además de que empecé a escribirlo a las once y media XD) **

**:3 Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One-Shot A mí me gustó escribirlo… Creo que todas sufrimos con nuestro primer amor y sé que ese es el más difícil de olvidar… Creo que eso es lo que Sam pudo haber sentido al sentir que no tenía oportunidad con el niño que quería. Todas nos hemos sentido así… Y muy pocas son las afortunadas que encuentran a **_**su**_** persona en su primer amor… Quiero pensar que Sam y Freddie fueron los afortunados n.n **

**Bueno, los dejo. :3 Muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería muchísimo si dejaran un comentario y me dijeran qué les pareció el one-shot Todas las opiniones son bien aceptadas ;) **

**Los quiero mucho :* **

**Tengan un lindo día. **

**BethMcLennon.**


End file.
